


You're Worthy

by twogayprinces



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twogayprinces/pseuds/twogayprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wants Phil to know how much he matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worthy

Dan:  
Everyone has a role in this world. Some people don't see it well though. For example, a pale boy named Phil Lester. My best friend. My flat mate. Basically the brother I've always wanted. He loves everyone. Everyone but one person. Himself.  
He is the sweetest boy I've have ever met. I love him. I just wished he loved himself. His role on earth is to just be here. To make everyone smile. To spread laughter around the world. Not to hate himself for the way haters treat him. They are just bored. He takes them to seriously. He is worth more. He is worth more than anyone I know. He is just blinded.   
"Phil..." I called out to this boy. This boy with ocean blue eyes.  
"Yea Dan?" His eyes flickered and I smiled.  
"Are your scars gone?" I slowly made the smile a sad one. To show I care. He lifts up his long sleeves of his jumper. Red lines filled his arms and he stared at the floor. I felt a tear fall from my eye and I grabbed his hand. I squeezed slightly.  
"Phil... Why now?" I looked at his watered eyes.  
"I-I'm not worth anything. Everyone hates me. I hate myself. I wish I could just die." He started sobbing away. Coughs after every tear fell. I grabbed his other hand too. I stared straight at me.  
"Phil... I love you. I want you to know how special you are. The world needs a guy like you." He was trembling, more tears falling. "You were put on earth for a reason. Not to die. You were made to spread happiness to others. Make everyone feel no pain because a smile like that will do the trick. Promise me Phil. No more blades. Never."  
"I...-" I cut him off.  
"Promise me..."  
"I promise Dan... Never will another razor touch my skin. I swear." Phil smiles slowly, leaning in and planted his somewhat familiar lips on mine.  
~2 years later~  
Dan..." Phil's icy voice gasped. I pulled the box out in front of him. A few tears fell from his eyes.   
"Phil, I'm 2 years. Ever since you promised. When I say I love you. I mean I really love you. I couldn't have more of a better person in my life."  
"Dan, without you, I would be dead."  
"No. You wouldn't. There is no without me. I will always be here." I rubbed the top of the box.  
"Dan..." Phil squeaked a bit.  
"Will you be mine? Forever and even longer." I opened the box and Phil slowly nodded his head. I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on his ring finger. He hugged me.  
"Dan, you are the reason I am exactly who I am now. Your all I would ever need in my life. No one else. They didn't help me like you did. They didn't need me as much as you did. If I ever caused you pain in the past. I'm sorry. I love you and I never want to be without you. I can't even imagine."   
"I love you too. Mr. Howell." A smile crept up on his small face.  
~After~  
I laid down on my bed and looked at my picture frame. Phil and I were just there. All I could see was him. I missed him so much. He never did give up. He didn't give up on anything after that day. He fought with all his might. He even fought when he was hit with a car. Even if he died, he still fought. He fought for me. He fought for our promise. He was really worthy of everything. That black haired boy is a fighter. Nothing more.


End file.
